lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Flight of Hope
IC Historical Information. This page is considered public knowledge for the March 1st 2007 - September 11 2009 timeline. It was broadcast during the 1st November 2007 - 6th June 2008. Rise of the Galactic Empire Era. Only staff can make these pages The Awakening * Breaking News * A vast ocean, silent, majestic, empty. Clear blue skies, silence, the camera drone hovers in place with not even a sound of a gull in the air. Suddenly, a deep bass rumbling is heard, the ocean below starts frothing, looking as if it is almost boiling. Something breaks the surface, water cascading off the sides. A curved, sparkling pearly white surface rises from the depths. there are no landmarks to judge scale, however from the horizon, it looks to be at least a kilometer in length. The elongated dome continues to rise, creating a waterfall down its sides. Fully visible now, the front of the massive floating continues to rise out of the ocean, a gleaming metal piston forcing it upwards. An almighty crash, a thunderous crash as the raised front opens, dropping into the water. * Breaking News * Silence, however, does not return so swiftly. From the new opening, smoke and fire belches forth, the roar returning. The smoke clears... Movement. Sound over the roar begins to be heard, music... Slowly, a marbled grey rounded nose begins to appear, glinting like majesty in the sunlight, forcing its way through the smoke like a flame piercing the darkness. The camera rotates, keeping the object in sight. The music swells, the roar increases and the immense starship clears its hangar and heads towards the freedom of space. The Hope of The Galaxy * Breaking News * A gleaming white wall, the camera angles downwards, showing the bridge of a ship and the captains chair. Surveying all that surrounds him, a Mon Calamari officer in a white uniform. "Make sure that the turbolaser arrays arn't waterlogged. I want hull integrity confirmation, this ship wasn't designed for the atmosphere. Warm up the hyperdrive." The officer turns to look at the camera, radiating the calm that his species is known for. Behind him, a full Mon Calamari crew work to obey his orders. "Some time ago, the people of Dac agreed to let those of the Rebel Alliance reside on our world with many reservations. However, now, the actions, attempts and integrity of the Rebellions Leader has convinced us, and our people to fully support The Rebel Alliance with the full resources our world has to offer against the dreaded Galactic Empire. Having proven his commitment to let the Rebellion be a beacon of Hope for this galaxy, we give in to his care, our worlds most valued assets." He pauses, as the camera view changes. * Breaking News * The starship shown earlier, is seen orbitting the beautiful blue world of Mon Calamari, immense in its majesty. "Our oldest, and greatest starship, The Home One. The flagship of the Rebellion, the match in every way of the Annihilator. A hope of the galaxy. And more." The camera view shifts again. * Breaking News * An auditorium, on Dac's surface. Waves crash against the shore in the background. The camera pans downwards, a room full of 200 Mon Calamari, each and every one standing, their right hands raised. They speak as one; "I hereby give this most solemn vow. To fight and oppose the Empire and the forces of tyranny in all its forms. To protect the freedom that is the right of all sentient beings. To serve the people and the Light of The Force with all our being. To these ends, we pledge our property, our honour and our lives." As one, they lower their hands and bow their heads. * Breaking News * The officer returns. "Yet, most importantly of all, we give our greatest gift, the lives of our people as Warriors and Pilots to the Rebellions cause. We shall fight for the ideals of the Rebel Alliance, for the hopes and dreams of all free peoples of this galaxy. We fight, for the Light of the Force and the Return of the Jedi as the protectors of this galaxy. For all these reasons. We fight." The camera fades to black.